There is a plurality of applications in which a user is supposed to be shown images or videos. Here, the images or video may be displayed on display screens or projected onto a screen with the aid of a projector.
In particular in mobile applications, such as in portable devices, e.g., smart phones, tablet PCs, or the like, low energy consumption of the individual components of the device is important in order to achieve what may be long autonomy, i.e., a long running time without having to charge the battery.
However, applications, such as playing videos, generate a high energy consumption. A component which increases the energy consumption in this case is the display device, e.g., the LCD display, of the particular device. Modern mobile devices may, for example, also have video projectors for image or video display whose operation is, however, also associated with high energy consumption.
In order to reduce the energy consumption of the display units of mobile devices, the brightness of an LCD display or of a projector image may be adjusted, for example. This may take place manually, for example.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,952,992 shows a method in which the brightness of an LCD display is set automatically as a function of the illumination of the surroundings.